It All Started With a Big Bang
by imsuchanut
Summary: "Two hours later, the pair was curled up in blankets, laughing outrageously at the episode. They were halfway through the first season, but completely done with the first bowl of snacks." In which Fitz convinces Simmons to try out a new show.


_Anonymous prompted:_ "Fitzsimmons watching TV together (you pick the show) and being generally fluffy".

"You've got the popcorn?"

"Yeah…um, a little help please?" Jemma got off the bed and took a bowl from his hands.

"Dear lord, Fitz. How much do you think we need?" He sat back on her bead and gave her a sheepish look.

"Well, there are six seasons to get through…."

"Oh, you're hilarious." She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled anyways.

"Aren't I?" Fitz patted the spot next to him. "Come on, pop a squat."

"Alright, just, watch the popcorn!" He placed the bowls precariously as she sat down, and they looked on the verge of tipping over as he grabbed the blanket.

"I am, I am!"

"I really don't need popcorn all in my bed."

"Well, there's also pretzels in that bowl, and the red one has candy floss."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Where'd you get that? Did you _make_ it?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Fitz…"

"So, you ready for the show? I promise Jem, you're going to love it."

"You also said that about Adventure Time. Is this going to be another children's show?"

He moved his arm back a bit and leaned in to grab some popcorn.

"No, 's about science." He managed in between mouthfuls.

"You're disgusting."

"And you, are grumpy. What's gotten you into a mood?"

"Nothing!"

"Jemma…"

"It's just…do you think we did the right thing?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know…joining this team. All of this. Because after Skye, I'm starting to wonder if this was right. If we're meant to be here."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "You said it yourself, earlier. We're supposed to be here. We can do so much more to help here than we could in a lab. It's going to be fantastic, just you wait and see."

"Thanks," she mumbled into his chest. He let the silence linger for a few moments. But it was quickly becoming a bit much and suddenly thoughts were flying and Jemma was curled into him and he didn't know where to go from here.

Oh, the possibilities were endless.

But his courage was not quite that much.

Fitz sat up and grabbed the remote. "Right then, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Two hours later, the pair was curled up in blankets, laughing outrageously at the episode. They were halfway through the first season, but completely done with the first bowl of snacks.

"He…the pancake batter…in the cup!" They doubled over again.

"See? I said you'd love it!" He said after they finally caught their breath.

"I never should have doubted you. How have I never seen this before? It's perfect!"

"That's what I thought."

"What's it called, again?"

"The Big Bang Theory. Brilliant, right?"

"God, yes! It's just…amazing. It's hilarious, but it's not stupid like…what's that one show you made me watch?"

"Erm, don't remember."

"Sure you don't."

"Let's get back to the episode?" She elbowed him, but curled back into him with a soft sigh. He wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders, and watched as she gave a small smile at the action.

He loved this.

Them.

Just, being together. It made him happy, and he was pretty sure it made her happy too. Or it was just the other show. Either way, he was categorizing tonight as a success. Not that he was going to keep track.

But if watching a sitcom about science geeks led to this? Well, who was he to complain?

He refocused his attention on this show and wrapped the blanket a bit tighter. As the episodes played on, the pair began to fall asleep to the sound of a crazy physicist with a Star Trek obsession.

Skye was walking back to her room when a sight in a slightly open doorway made her pause. She quickly backtracked, and peered into Simmons room. They were asleep on top of one another, slightly blue from the glow of the television, bowls of food forgotten on the floor.

It was cute.

A loud 'bazinga' broke her thoughts. She looked a bit closer, and saw what they had been watching. "They would watch that."

"They would watch what?"

She jumped and turned around, only to be met by the stony face of one Grant Ward. "Jesus, Ward! Don't scare me like that!"

"Scared? Or feeling caught?" She didn't miss the dual meaning in his words.

"I was just thinking about how adorable they look. Even _you_ have to admit they do."

"Yeah, like little teddy bears." The sarcasm was strong, but his face revealed no emotion.

"Look, I'm really so-"

"Save it, Skye."

"But I-" he glared and shushed her.

"Don't wake them." Ward turned around and started walking away.

"Ward?" No response. "Grant?" He stopped. "Why don't we go watch something?" He gave her a look, but walked with her to the media room. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


End file.
